We bite it
by meSlash
Summary: Drabbles SiRem para o projeto lindo do @6vpravoce.
1. O troco

**Ship:** SiRem (Sirius Black x Remus Lupin)

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual entre meninos. Não gosta? SOME! Gosta? Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada, financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

**Época:** Pré-Hogwarts

**Palavra:** Walburga

* * *

**O troco  
**

Ele tinha esperado aquela carta ansiosamente todos os dias de sua vida. Quando ela finalmente chegou foi uma festa só. Seu irmão, seu pai ficaram felizes, ela só o outro de rabo de olho, sem dizer nada.

Na semana de sua viagem foram fazer as compras necessárias. Era facilmente perceptível quem estava indo pela primeira vez, as caras das crianças estavam radiante, a das mães eram a mais pura felicidade por seus filhos.

E ela estava tão alegre, e andando de um lado pro outro comprando seus livros, vestes, penas. Ele nunca a tinha visto dessa forma. Onde, em nome de Merlin, Sirius veria Walburga Black feliz com algo que envolvesse seu primogênito problemático?

Foi então que se iluminou em sua cabeça o motivo daquela alegria insana. _Ele estava saindo de casa._ Era isso, só podia ser. Ela estava feliz porque se veria livre dele. Foi então que ele resolveu que não seria um bom filho, já que ela não era uma boa mãe. Ele faria todos saberem que Walburga Black era uma pessoa ruim.

* * *

**N/A:** _Primeira drabble, espero que de muitas, do projetinho lindo. ^.^_


	2. Dúvidas e incertezas

**Ship:** SiRem (Sirius Black x Remus Lupin)

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém relacionamento homossexual entre meninos. Não gosta? SOME! Gosta? Aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Tudo é da tia JKiller. Eu não ganho nada, financeiramente falando, só felicidade e diversão.

**Época:** Pré-Hogwarts

* * *

**Dúvidas e incertezas**

Ele tinha tantas perguntas. Perguntas que seus livros não podiam responder. Então ele perguntava para seus pais, que com toda a paciência possível tentavam responder, até mesmo sua mãe tentava, apesar de nunca ter frequentado Hogwarts.

Ao final do dia ele ia se deitar tão empolgado que o sono demorava a vir. E nesse espaço de tempo entre a consciência e o sono eram aonde suas maiores dúvidas se instalavam. Mas ele não podia perguntar isso para seus pais, pois dessa forma eles iriam se preocupar mais do que já estavam preocupados. Eram perguntas que só o tempo e as pessoas a sua volta poderiam responder.

_Serei bem recebido? Os meninos do dormitório de minha casa falarão comigo? Como será quando for Lua cheia? E depois, quando todas as marcas ficarem visíveis? _

Com essas e outras frases rodando em sua cabeça ele adormeceu.

_**S&R**_

- Olá! Você vai para Hogwarts esse ano também? – um menino moreno de olhos cor de tempestade lhe perguntou enquanto ele comprava pergaminhos e penas.

- Sim. É meu primeiro ano.

- Meu nome é Sirius Black. Será meu primeiro ano também. Qual seu nome?

- Remus Lupin.

- Que tal irmos à Honeydukes? Estou tentando fugir da minha mãe. – E sem esperar por uma resposta arrastou o pequeno lobisomem pelas ruas.

_Ao que parece uma das minhas perguntas foi respondida. Creio que posso ser um garoto um pouco normal apesar de tudo._

* * *

**N/A:** Bom como podem ver minha vida universitária pra variar se intrometeu na minha vida fictional. Infelizmente. E o pior, não acho o arquivo com as palavras e situações desse desafio. Então resolvi que vou continuar a série de drabbles, mas sem ser mais com as coisas do projeto 'We bit it'.

E também peço MILHÕES DE DESCULPAS pelas reviews não respondidas, e por demorar tanto em voltar, mas minha fonte inspiradora agora é mamãe (Nipul Sumer) e fazer as coisas sozinhas e tentando terminar a faculdade foi mais pesado pra mim do que eu pensei que poderia ser. Vou aproveitar agora e responder quem eu ainda não respindi!

A fic continua, pois eu não pretendo deixar as coisas inacabadas, nem meu curso nem as fics! ^.^

Essa drabble eu já à tinha quase pronta, mas ainda faltavam algumas coisinhas, espero que esteja ao menos interessante. A ideia é que elas intercalem a convivência deles.


End file.
